


mode of ... [ cannibalism ]

by RenTDankworth



Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cannibalism, Drabble, Erogurotober, Erogurotober2019, Español | Spanish, Explicit Language, Ficlet, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: El sabor a carne humana le embriaga, le lleva a un clímax que solo podría compararse al que siente cuando Kazunari le embiste con un odio e ira que le enloquecen tanto.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564330
Kudos: 1





	mode of ... [ cannibalism ]

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hi~!
> 
> Después de mil años(?), hago mi aparición de nuevo. He pasado por procesos largos, fui diagnosticada con depresión crónica a inicios de este año y todo después de que toqué fondo y decidí que necesitaba de ayuda profesional y pues los medicamentos han funcionado bien al punto de que de nuevo disfruto de cosas que me apasionan y estoy por empezar a aprender otras que me interesan. Estoy bien, y en verdad que agradezco que mi familia me esté apoyando y entiendan que es un proceso largo en el que debo recibir la atención adecuada (si tienen algún problema o algo que no les haga sentir cómodos en este momento, por favor, pidan ayuda, no es malo y en verdad ayuda saber que allá afuera hay profesionales dispuestos a darnos una mano para arreglar lo que esté mal).
> 
> Mucha explicación, pero aquí estoy. Esta vez decidí unir temas del Kinktober y del Goretober que me llamaron la atención para armar mi propia [tabla de prompts](https://www.facebook.com/findingAliens/photos/?tab=album&album_id=2516358501718978), misma que pueden consultar y usar si gustan; además de inspirarme mucho en el single The World of Mercy de DIR EN GREY para los títulos y la elección de algunos temas (vayan a escuchar ese single, está bien hermoso).
> 
> So, dejo de hablar y les dejo con el primer tema. En la descripción de la serie les dejo la lista de prompts y parejas (para evitarles que lean algo que no les gusta).

Hay un tenue y delicioso aroma a sangre que le embriaga al punto de desear ahogarse en ese líquido carmesí. El olor a hierro le eleva a puntos que no sabía que eran posibles, y Midorima sabe que la sensación es mucho mejor que la de jugar basquetbol contra un genio y ganar.

Es, tan placentero que sus pupilas se dilatan y la saliva empieza a escurrirle de la boca en grandes cantidades. Su cuerpo se siente caliente, y el agradable cosquilleo recorriendo cada fibra de su cuerpo que siente espasmos similares a los de tener un orgasmo.

 _«Se siente tan bien_ (tan bien, demasiado bien. Joder, joder, joder, joder, joder, joder, joder, ah...Dios, si en verdad existes, gracias por crear a un podrido monstruo como yo), _maldición. Tiene un sabor tan agradable que parece un sueño, y, oh, en verdad se siente tan bien que podría morir»._

—Ah… —un largos jadeo antes de engullir el pulmón que sostiene con rudeza entre sus manos.

El sabor a carne humana le embriaga, le lleva a un clímax que solo podría compararse al que siente cuando Kazunari le embiste con un odio e ira que le enloquecen tanto.

.

Hay sangre, puede sentirla correr por su rostro y mojar su ropa. Pero la sangre no es suya, si no de aquel al que destrozó con sus largas garras y sus afilados colmillos hasta volverlo una masa de carne que nadie más que Shintarō es capaz de reconocer.

Takao le observa casi con asco, pero le importa un carajo y se termina acercando para terminar con los restos de, lo que hace unas horas, era un ser humano. Con cuidado toma el corazón de aquel desafortunado que se cruzó con ellos, y le da una mordida dejando ver el hambre que había estado aguantando.

Shintarō sigue comiendo el muslo que le llena aún más de sangre, saboreando el agradable sabor de la carne humana fresca, sintiendo como la grasa se derrite en su boca y no puede evitar mostrar su excitación. Kazunari, quien vuelve a observarle con ira y odio casi palpable en sus brillantes ojos miel.

Midorima le mira cuando nota su presencia, con una sonrisa casi infantil que contrasta con su rostro y ropas llenas de sangre que aún le escurre de las comisuras de los labios. Takao suspira largamente, pero se agacha hasta quedar frente al mayor para ofrecerle parte del corazón del que ya ha comido la mitad.

El mayor toma el órgano que le es ofrecido, a la vez que deja de lado la suave pierna que estaba comiendo hasta hace un momento, para devorar el corazón que ahora sostiene entre sus manos y que le llenan aún más de sangre que no le pertenece.

Kazunari sonríe, orgulloso de su obra. Midorima Shintarō convertido en una bestia que solo puede pensar en lo mucho que necesita alimentarse de carne humana y a quien ha jurado nunca darle su propio corazón como alimento, sino intercambiarlo siempre por el de alguna de sus varias víctimas.

Al fin y al cabo, Midorima nunca aceptará algo que no le sea ofrecido antes por quién le convirtió en un monstruo.


End file.
